Gorillaz:BOX
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: The story of Noodle's arrival. Rated K plus for the Murdoc we know and love


**BOX**

_**A/N: Lots of people write their edition on how Noodle got to Kong in a FedEx crate. So here's my version. **_**=' )**

The tiny guitarist woke up. She couldn't remember anything. "Kore wan an des ka?" As Noodle's eyes focused on to her surroundings, she realized she was in a box. Inside the box was nothing but Noodle and her Les Paul. She grabbed it and held it close. The little guitar was the only thing she had. She crawled over to a small hole in the crate, where she could look out. Outside the box were several more boxes. She wondered if there were other kids in there too. As she scanned the area more, Noodle noticed all the boxes were in a truck. A man with a mustache was driving, he was holding a coffee cup. "Konichiwa?" she squeaked. The man jumped a little as he heard her voice. "Sumimasen, toyre wa doko des ka?" Now the guy was really scared. "he-hello?" he called back, clutching the steering wheel. "Larry is that you? I said no more pranks, man." Noodle was confused, she did not know the language he was speaking. "Wakarimasen." She replied. The man was driving faster now. Then he quickly stopped, which made Noodles box fly into another box. She whimpered and rubbed her head. The mustache man exited the truck. Noodle's head really hurt. She gasped as her box was lifted up. She peeped outside the hole and saw the guy was carrying her up a big hill. A building was perched on top the mount, tombstones surround it. Noodle quickly pulled away from the hole as she saw a zombie wander around the graves. The box then dropped to the floor. "Ki o tsukete!" she lectured the mustache man who dropped her. That was it, he darted back to the truck as fast as he could. Noodle played with the antennas on her radio helmet as she waited for the door, that was in front of her, to open.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

2D put down his mug as he heard the doorbell. He looked at his wrist watch. "Now who would that be at 3:56 in the morning?" The blue haired vocalist walked down the corridor, ignoring the blood stains on the walls, and made his way to the door. Opening the door, he saw a large box standing in front of him and a terrified mailman speeding away. "What's his problem?" Dragging the box inside, he thought he heard a voice coming from inside. "Huh?" he bent down to see what it was. Suddenly the crate started moving.

Noodle kicked the box again. She wanted to get out really badly now. "Taskete!" she yelled, punching the box. Then the top of the crate flew off. The light hurt her eyes but she was still glad to be free. A man with spiky blue hair glanced in. Both of their eyes widened as the looked at each other. Noodle stared into the two dents in his head. If the hair wasn't enough weird. What happened to his eyes? She snapped out of the daze and leaped out of the box.

Who are you?" 2D asked, not knowing what else to say to a little Japanese person who jumped out of a FedEx crate.

Noodle thought for a bit. He was speaking English. There was a word she knew in English but she couldn't quite remember it. "Ano" she thought more. Then she remembered. "Noodle!" she squealed.

"Noodle huh? That's an odd name, but it kind of suites you really." She said something else, but 2D couldn't make out what is was. "Oh you don't speak English?"

She had no clue what this man was saying. "Noodle." She repeated. The man with no eyes then pointed to himself and said "2D" Noodle figured that was his name. "2D-san?"

"Yeah that's it." He smiled. She smiled back. "You must be hungry. Cmon, I will get you sumfing to eat." He motioned for her to come.

She followed him to the kitchen. 2D was very nice. He was the first person to make Noodle feel safe all day. Of course, she only had met 2 people that day. The girl wondered if she would know him for long. She hoped they could be friends. Noodle was skipping now, as she thought of happy things. She saw something that caught her attention. It looked like a monkey. The monkey waved to her, and she waved back. Then the chimp took off, running down the hall. Noodle curiously followed it into the Kong.

"Awright, Noodle we've got cereal, cold pizza, soup, a dead turtle, half of a pie, corn on the- Noodle?" 2D turned around. She was gone, He panicked. Zombies always seemed to make their way into Kong, what if one of them got Noodle? Or worse, what if Murdoc got Noodle? He would probably call animal control on her. Russel was sleeping, if you woke Russel up while he was sleeping, he would get really mad. What if Russel ate her?! 2D had to find her before anyone else did.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

"Noodle? Nooooodle?" 2D felt like he was calling a lost dog. He rushed down the hall, slamming open doors. She wasn't on the ground floor. 2D took the elevator down to the basement.

Meanwhile, Noodle sipped some tea. Lots of honey, just the way she liked it. She smiled sweetly at the phantom rapper, who made it for her. "So girlie, where'd you come from anyway?" Del asked "Hako naibu" She answered. "Japanese huh? I think Russ may know some of that." Noodle looked at him "Russ?"

"Yeah Russel."

"Russel-san?"

"Exactly."

Noodle pointed to Del "Onamae wa nan des ka?"

"My name? I'm Del" He pointed to himself "Del"

"Del-san!" she tried to hug him, but she only went through, and fell over. "Nani?" Noodle got up and put her hand in his stomach. She shivered and pulled it out. Del laughed.

2D sprinted back into the elevator "She must be on the first floor." As the doors opened he ran right into Murdoc's face. "DULLARD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" "Sorry Murdoc can't talk now" 2D ran past him. As soon as he was far enough so Murdoc wouldn't hear him he started calling again "Noodle?!"

Noodle jumped up hearing her name. Del looked over "You done with your tea? Okay see yah."

"Hai, arigato Del-san" she did a little bow, then walked out of Russel's room. "2D-san?"

2D was relieved to hear she was alive. "Noodle! There you are!" he picked her up. "Konichiwa 2D-san" she said smiling. "Um yeah Konicho-… konikla…umm hi Noodle."

"Noodle" she said. Noodle then frowned. "She jumped out of 2D's arms and hopped up and down "Toyre wa doko?"

2D was befuddled. **(A/N: Got to love that word!)** "I'm sorry love, what?"

She looked for something to help him under stand. A shinny red thing on the floor caught her eye. She picked it up.

2D wondered what Noodle was doing with an 'Etch a Sketch'. After not 7 seconds with it she showed him the picture of a very detailed toilet.

"Wow your really good at-OH"

Noodle nodded, hopeful he understood. 2D grabbed her hand and lead her to the nearest bathroom.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

2D leaned on the wall patiently as he waited for Noodle to come out. "Arigato 2D-san" she peeped as she walked out of the restroom. Not knowing what she said, 2D just nodded. Noodle's eyes widened. She pointed behind 2D with a scared expression. He turned around to see Murdoc with a bat, probably planning to hit 2D over the head, but froze when noticing the 10 year old Japanese girl. "Who the hell is that?" Murdoc snarled. " Um 'ats Noodle, I found her in a FedEx box. I don't know who her parents are or anyfing. She don't speak a lot of English either."

Murdoc bent down to face the girl. Noodle quickly covered her nose to block out his horrid stench. Murdoc narrowed his eyes. "2D get rid of her"

"No! Mudds please can we keep her. She has no were else to go. We can't put her back in that terrible box."

"Dullard She is no use to us. Plus do you really think Kong is a good place to keep a kid?"

While this argument went on Noodle remembered she had left her Les Paul in the crate. "Choto matte kudasai" she said, the boys didn't hear her. She started walking back to were the box was left.

"C'mon, please. If we kick her out of the house something large may come and eat her or sumfing."

"I don't- hey where'd the runt go?"

2D sighed "Not again." He looked around the corridor. "Oh there you are."

Noodle looked up at 2D and showed him her guitar. "Hiku!" she said. "You play guitar? That's great! We have been looking for a guitarist. Right Mudds?"

Murdoc grimaced. "Fine we'll see what she can do."

Noodle figured from 2D's excited expression, he wanted to hear her play. She held her guitar in position and began to play.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

2D showed Noodle to her room, grinning from ear to ear that he had gotten his way for once. "Awright, Noodle this is your room." He opened the door for her and she strolled in.

Noodle was still curious on what exactly she was doing in the room. Ever since she played her guitar 2D has been all smiley and even the green man, with a short temper, had looked pleased with her guitar skills. Noodle looked around the room. It was pretty empty but she supposed, if she stayed here long, she could decorate it over time. She sat down on the bed.

2D walked over and sat beside her. He began to space out for a while. _'Today I met a little Japanese person that came in a FedEx box.' _ 2D kept thinking this over. Not knowing if it was just some messed up dream he was having, or just a _really_ odd day. Still, 2D was happy he had found Noodle. He wondered if she liked zombie movies or playing video games as much as he did.

While 2D was in deep thought, the door opened causing Noodle to flinch a bit. Russel walked in and stood in front of the bed. He looked at her. "A FedEx crate huh? Welcome to the band." He held out his hand for her to shake. Noodle shook hands with him. Russel smiled comfortingly. Noodle looked at him, remembering what Del had said about someone else who lived there named 'Russel'. "Russel-san?" she inquired.

"Yeah that's my name…how did you-?

"Del-san" she stated, not knowing she was answering a question.

"Oh so yah met Del huh?"

2D then blinked out of his fantasy. "Oh hi Russ. When did you get here?"

Russel ignored the question and began talking to Noodle some more.

Noodle liked this new place. Most of the people here were very nice to her a lot . Plus she gets to play her guitar all the time. It is a bit of a downside not knowing what anyone is saying constantly, but she got enough communication out of facial expressions and body language. Also Noodle always had lots of fun. She would play video games with 2D, and go out for ice cream with Russel, and Del was always great company too. Murdoc was more of a solo person, but Noodle would always learn new things from him. For example, never play a prank on Murdoc when he has a hangover. Or else, he will lock you in a dog crate. Noodle would sometimes wonder about her past. She had many unanswered questions. Russel says he thinks someone saw the flyer Murdoc sent out for a guitarist and decided to mail in their audition. 2D thinks Noodle accidentally fell in a box, with a Les Paul in it, and was shipped here by mishap. Murdoc says he thinks someone got so annoyed by their little Japanese person they sent her away in a box.

Noodle liked the new place she lived in. Kong was much better then a box.

_**A/N: My longest story yet. Huzzah! Hope the people like it.**_

_**Translations**_

_**Konichiwa-Hello**_

_**Sumimasen-Excuse me**_

_**Toyre wa doko des ka-Where's the bathroom?**_

_**Wakarimasen-I don't understand **_

_**Ki o tsukete- Careful!**_

_**Taskete-Help!**_

_**Ano-Umm…**_

_**Hako naibu-inside box**_

_**Onamae wa nan des ka-What's your name?**_

_**Nani-What?**_

_**Hai-Yes**_

_**Arigato-Thank you**_

_**Choto mate kudasai-One moment please**_

_**Hiku-Guitar**_


End file.
